


"hi, michael"

by orphan_account



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: I just dont know, M/M, Muke - Freeform, i dont know man, kissing everywhere
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-14
Updated: 2015-03-14
Packaged: 2018-03-17 18:56:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3540395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spin the Bottle mixed with Seven Minutes in Heaven mixed with Muke. Kind of.</p>
            </blockquote>





	"hi, michael"

**Author's Note:**

> this is the first fanfic ive written in a while WOW it would make sense i would crawl back to muke

Picture this: a high school house party with drinks, girls, boys, dancing, and everything inbetween. Very typical. There were those hardcore drinkers at the keg, the nerds standing around the walls and in the kitchen, the ‘normal’ people sucking face and having a drunken blast out on the makeshift dancefloor, and the group of people who assembled a very immature game of spin the bottle on the back porch.

That’s where Michael was. 

“Hey, Calum!” He shouted, sitting amongst about ten other people in a semi-circle, “Grab a couple more people to fill the spaces so we can play now, alright?” 

Since he was only half out the door in the first place, Calum nodded and turned back around, grabbing two guys by the arms that just happened to be standing by the door. He didn’t know them, and by the disinterested shrug Michael gave, he figured he didn’t know them either. They must be juniors then, he concluded. 

“Alright guys, just sit down here and play a game with us seniors, yeah? Get your year off to a good start.” Calum said, clapping the guy with hazel eyes and a very confused expression on the back. The other guy, a blondie, just glanced around at everyone in the circle and whispered something to his hazel-eyed friend. Michael rolled his eyes from the other side of the circle.

“Okay!” He called, holding everyone’s attention, “Welcome to Spin the Bottle! I’ll be your host tonight,” He winked, causing Calum to give a loud ‘boo’ and other people around to roll their eyes. “Thank you for your enthusiasm! Anyway, I’ve put a twist on the rules tonight since I’m bored and kind of want to snog a bunch of you instead of just a little peck, ya feel?”

There were nods of approval from the group, and Michael decided to joke around and point out the two juniors who he didn’t know just for fun, “Oh you guys do know what snogging is, right? It’s kinda more tongue-y than just lip service, it’s like -”

But hazel eyes piped up and said, “We get it man, get on with the game!” Making everyone laugh except for blondie who Michael noticed was rolling his eyes with a massive blush across his cheeks. He not so quietly told hazel eyes to can it, and for the participation on both accounts, Michael decided they were alright enough to play. 

“So what are your rules, Michael, get on with it,” Someone yelled from the other end of the group, tapping her wrist as to show that she wanted to start already. 

“Ah yes, so!” He exclaimed, animatedly explaining, “So basically this is a mix of spin the bottle and seven minutes in heaven. Kind of.” He shrugged, rolling with the rules he was still making up in his head, “So you’re gonna spin the bottle obviously, and whoever it lands on will be your partner for not seven, but fifteen minutes! Also, since I know we all came here with a buddy on our arm or some shit, it can’t be your best pal or anything. Expand your horizons people!” He said pointedly, referring to not only the two juniors, but to a few girls who joined them that looked like they didn’t want to get involved with anyone. Whatever, they decided to stay.

“Anyway,” He continued, “Once you get your partner you two are going to step out of the circle and wait until everybody here has one. There are,” He paused to look around, “Fourteen of us here, excellent! An even number. Okay so, there are going to be seven pairs of two, is everyone with me?” He didn’t wait for a response, “Okay! So each pair will have to find their own spot in the house, I don’t give a shit if it’s a closet or not, and you have fifteen minutes to completely snog and bite and suck and lick at your partner to your hearts content. The aim of the game though, is to be the, uh, messiest pair I guess. So like, whichever pair comes back in the most sex-eyed, messy-haired, hickey-like, I-woke-up-like-this state wins!” 

There were a few claps and whistles from the circle, and while Michael was clearing things up with a few people, Calum asked, “Does the winning pair get any sort of prize or anything?” 

Michael shrugged and pulled a face, “I don’t know. I guess. Sure! Who has prize suggestions?” 

“How about winning pair gets the master bedroom upstairs for the rest of the night? If there’s someone in there already the twelve losers have to go and kick them out and make way for the winners.” 

“Excellent!” Michael grinned, rubbing his hands together, “This will be fun now, won’t it? Alright! Who wants to spin first?” 

Calum graciously volunteered, but on his first spin the bottle landed on Michael who repeated the rules, “Not your best pal!” Which prompted him to spin again, watching as it landed on a girl a couple people down the line. They stood up amongst a chorus of ‘oooooohs’ and waited off to the side as the rest of the people partnered up. The next person to spin got paired with hazel-eyes who tried to act cool by shrugging and stalking off to the sidelines, whispering something to blondie before doing so. 

Quickly the pairs formed until there were four people in the circle left – Michael, another guy, a girl, and blondie (who looked like a nervous-wreck. Michael kinda somewhat had pity on him, but not enough to let him get off the hook. No, instead he handed him the bottle and made sure he’d spin for his own partner). So shakily, blondie grabbed the bottle and sent it skittering in circles on the floor. 

And of course, it pointed directly at Michael, who beamed wickedly. He was delighted by this outcome since he’d already previously kissed almost everyone in the group beside him and hazel eyes. He was interested in seeing what this mortified looking anonymous lip-ring-adorning blondie had in him, if anything. 

So it was that the remaining two people got paired and Michael got to his feet and declared, “Alright! It’s 10:33 right now, and I’m gonna give everyone two minutes to find a spot, so meet back here at exactly 10:50 so we can crown some winners, yeah?” He nodded dramatically, so everyone else followed suite before he said, “Alright now go! Shoo!” 

And so like that everyone bounded off, at least one in each pair dreaming of the master bedroom. Michael grinned at his work, but hurriedly grabbed blondie’s hand and ushered him on his feet and said, “Come on now, I’m like the master of ceremonies in this game, so we’ve got to win. By the way, what’s your name?” It took a second for Michael to actually drag him into the house and look for a spot, not even really noticing how hard the guy was squeezing his hand. In a quiet voice that Michael had to strain to hear, he said, “Luke.”

Michael nodded and yelled back over his shoulder, “Nice to meet you, Luke!” Over the music before his eyes landed on a door in the kitchen that no doubt led to the laundry room. “Bingo,” He breathed, pulling Luke with him and opening the door quickly, smiling at the fact that no one had claimed this spot yet. He shoved Luke into the tiny little room and shut the door behind himself, locking it and sending the two of them into a darkness that would take a few minutes for their eyes to adjust to. 

“The darkness will be an added challenge, I guess,” Michael laughed, using his hands to find Luke’s face since he couldn’t see for shit. He put his hands on Luke’s cheeks and took note of how hot they were. He must be blushing like massively. Michael absently wondered if Luke had kissed anyone before, and he was about to begin explaining the ropes when things took a turn to the unexpected.

His eyes widened and his hands dropped as Luke grabbed his cheeks in his own palms and pressed his mouth perfectly against Michael’s. It was definitely not what Michael had been expecting, but hear this, he was not complaining. Luke’s lips slipped confidently with and around his own, fitting flawlessly and in a way that was completely at odds with what Michael had perceived of him. Luke was obviously no first-time kisser – in fact, it had shocked Michael so much that he was only now responding to him. 

He wrapped his arms tightly around the taller boy’s neck, liking the way Luke didn’t make him tiptoe – instead choosing to lower his hands and wrap them around Michael’s waist, pushing him back and leaning over him slightly. He pulled their bodies together in such a way and without so much a word that sent Michael’s heartrate accelerating. He grinned as he slid his mouth with only a meager amount of sloppiness against Luke’s, now one hundred percent more delighted that he got him as his partner. Michael pulled back only for a moment to ask how the hell he was so good at this, but as soon as their mouths disconnected, Luke was at his neck.

And the noise that Michael made was one he himself had never heard before. 

Luke kissed at his exposed throat with such an eye for detail that Michael began quivering in his arms. He tried his damndest to keep his highly unanticipated moans at bay, but when Luke caught on and nipped in the general area of his adam’s apple with a hum, Michael just stopped trying. He hadn’t realized that Luke had moved a hand to the back of his head, but made a feral noise as Luke gripped and pulled at his hair gently tilting his head in such a way that he could get to the area beneath his ear and jawline easier. 

Michael could feel the straining in his pants, and he knew Luke knew. 

But somehow, he didn’t even care. 

As Luke got to his jaw, he sucked lightly, undoubtedly leaving a brilliant mark that he’d have as a souvenir for a few days. But Luke didn’t stop there, opting to run back down and over his neck once more, this time sucking harder and using enough teeth to elicit even louder moans from Michael, who for once in his life wasn’t minding that he wasn’t taking control of the situation. 

Rather, he was doing everything he could to pull Luke closer to him, trying to wrap his legs around Luke’s waist; utterly not caring that he was grinding on this guy he’d never even met before. 

“Oh my god, Luke,” He moaned as Luke reconnected their lips, tongue slipping mindlessly into Michael’s mouth, swallowing the sounds he was making devilishly. He was even undoing the top button on Michael’s shirt, then the second, and Michael was absolutely feeding off of his presence and gripping his hair tighter than he probably should have, but he just could not stop. 

And he swore he almost came undone right then and there when he could feel Luke’s hand travel even lower, just barely grazing the hem of his jeans when – 

He pulled away and stepped back, ridding himself of all contact with Michael. 

From one second of bliss to the next, Michael started feeling irritated, “Why did you stop?” He mewled, pulling Luke down for another kiss which he only stopped much too prematurely for Michael’s liking. 

“It’s 10:50,” Luke said, “We’ve got to get back out onto the porch.” 

Michael whined, trying to pull Luke back for even a few more seconds, “Please, just one more minute.”

But Luke was persistent in pushing him back, “No. Your rules, come on. Let’s not be late.” 

Now he was the one to drag Michael unwillingly out of the laundry room. As soon as they got back out onto the porch to see the rest of the group assembling, Michael stopped short and said, “Oh no, I can’t go back out there.”

Turning around to face him, Luke asked, “Why not?” 

Michael stared at him with an _are you serious_ expression and explained, “Well for one you don’t look messed up at all! Your hair maybe a bit in the back and your lips are red yeah, but other than that you’re completely unscathed! _I_ on the other hand look like a virgin who just got their first fuck on and still have half a boner! Do you see my dilemma?”

He was expecting sympathy and a sheepish _oh you’re right here let’s just ditch them_ but instead all he got was a once-over and a smirk from Luke as he said, “What, did you expect it to be the other way around?” 

He winked and grabbed Michael’s hand again, yanking him outside to be judged. 

And to say everyone’s jaw dropped when they walked onto the scene was an understatement. 

\--

As it turns out, it was another pair of guys who won the master bedroom, but by far Michael was in the worst shape out of all of them. 

One because he had more hickeys than anyone else,  
Two because of the undone buttons halfway down his shirt,   
Three because he was sporting half a boner,  
and Four because he was super grumpy about not having gotten off.

So in retrospect he and Luke should’ve won the bedroom, but because Luke was in the damn best shape out of all of them, it canceled out their chances and the other pair got it. 

Michael could only glare grouchily as Luke and hazel eyes talked, discussing plans of leaving the party then.

But Michael wasn’t happy when he heard that. 

He followed Luke out to their car saying, “Hey! Luke! Where do you think you’re going?” 

Luke turned around and raised his eyebrow, “Home? It’s almost midnight and Ashton and I weren’t even planning on staying this long so…”

Michael crossed his arms, “Yeah well we have unfinished business?”

Luke looked at him with an even more confused expression on his face, “Uh, no we don’t?”

Rolling his eyes, Michael stepped closer to him so hazel eyes, or now he assumed Ashton, couldn’t hear, “Yeah we do. You were like, totally going to get me off in there. Don’t leave me hanging here, Luke.”

But Luke snorted and so Michael stepped back a bit. Luke said, “No, no, that was for the thing. The game. Like, you said you wanted to look messy so I uh, accomplished that for you? That’s it.”

Michael just stared at him. How dare he. How dare he leave him in such a state.

How _dare_ he.

“How dare you,” Michael sniffed, spinning on his heel and walking back into the house, not even looking back once to see Luke drive away. 

He only went and found Calum to complain, but Calum didn’t want any of it so he gave Michael a piece of advice that for once in his life he took seriously: “Make him pay then, I don’t know Michael, just go figure out how to get him to want you.”

And so, Michael developed what he thought was the perfect plan. 

Basically he was going to kiss Luke every time he saw him and no one was looking. 

In Michael’s eyes, it was totally want-worthy.

\--

The next week at school was _interesting_ for Luke to say the least.

On Monday he’d gone to all his morning classes like normal, but as soon as he got to his study period in the library things changed. He was just sitting in the back on the bean bags by the window like he always did when someone tilted his head backwards and kissed him smack on the lips before he could even get a question in edge-wise. The other person did not speak a word of explanation, but did say, “Hi, Luke,” as they walked away. 

It was Michael, naturally. 

And naturally, Luke blushed.

\--

On Tuesday, Luke was back in the library for study hall. Although yesterday’s ‘incident’ was still fresh on his mind, he had not been expecting it to happen a second time. 

Which was exactly why he blushed just as furiously as yesterday when Michael came up and kissed him randomly, murmuring, “Hi, Luke,” against his lips before walking off as if nothing happened. 

\--

Now on Wednesday, Luke didn’t have study hall, so he definitely wasn’t expecting anything. But apparently the library wasn’t the only place where Michael wanted to plant one on him.

Luke was notoriously late to school everyday by about five minutes, so by the time he left his locker to go to class, the hallways were generally empty. 

So he thought people would be able to understand how he almost yelped when he turned a corner only to find Michael leaning against the wall ‘casually’, smiling innocently. Before Luke could even say shit or damn you scared me, Michael had his lips on his and pulled back just as quickly, saying, “Hi, Luke,” before sauntering down the hallway. 

Luke couldn’t help but stare at the enticing swing in his hips that the view offered. 

\--

On Thursday, Luke was carefully cornering hallways all day because he was positive Michael would be standing around at least one of them. 

However, when the end of the day came with no sign of Michael, Luke didn’t know what to feel. 

That is, until he shut his locker and Michael came running by, grabbing his face for a quick smooch and a loud, “Hi, Luke!” before running down another corridor, not even so much as a wave in his direction.

Luke still smiled, though. 

\--

Friday, though, came and went with no kiss. 

None at all.

Luke was sure Michael was lurking somewhere in waiting, but he never even made a move. And Luke _knew_ Michael was at school because he saw him in the cafeteria at lunch.

Luke didn’t want to admit it, but he was upset. 

He’d kind of been looking forward to it.

\--

The weekend passed by slowly and as much as Luke couldn’t get Michael out of his mind, he wanted to. He was pretty angry at the fact that he didn’t have Michael’s number either so he could pester and tease him and see how he liked it. 

It was unfair.

\--

On Monday, Luke was fully expecting a kiss. 

In fact, he decided he was going to stare down Michael every time he saw him to let him know that _he better get a kiss._

But guess what? 

No kiss.

\--

So on Tuesday, Luke took the initiative. 

He got to school early on purpose and waited until Michael shut his locker and started off with his friends before running up and grabbing him quickly, pecking him on the lips before Calum could turn around and witness anything. 

“Hi, Michael,” He whispered, not even glancing at Michael as he continued walking along as if nothing happened. 

Michael grinned.

Game on.

\--

On Wednesday, Michael kissed Luke when he was in the middle of a conversation with Ashton as hazel eyes’ attention was pulled away momentarily as someone called to him from the other side of the hallway. Michael swooped in just like that, whispering, “Hi, Luke,” as quickly as he could before backing off, leaving behind no evidence that anything had happened.

Except a super smiley Luke.

\--

On Thursday, Luke got a bit more daring and walked up to Michael in the middle of a busy hallway and pecked his lips quickly, so quickly in fact that it only looked like an exchange of words between friends to passersby. 

And there were a few words exchanged indeed when Luke said, “Hi, Michael,” discreetly. 

\--

On Friday, Michael didn’t even try to be discreet. He was having a conversation with Calum when he spotted Luke walking down the hallway about to pass, so he stopped what he was saying midsentence and grabbed Luke’s arm and yanked him over, giving him a very sweet kiss for dramatic display, afterwards patting him on the cheek and saying, “Hi, Luke,” before continuing his chat with Calum like everything was absolutely ordinary. 

“So are you two like a thing or something?” Calum cut in and asked long after Luke was gone.

“Oh I don’t know, we only kiss everyday,” Michael shrugged, heading off to his first class.

\--

On Saturday morning, Michael got a text from an unknown number that read:

_do you want to go and get lunch or something?_

And at first he was confused yet flattered, not knowing who the hell was asking him out until a minute later he got another message:

_oh, and hi, michael :)_

“What a stupid dorky cheeseball,” Michael said to himself as he typed out his reply:

_i want to go get lunch or something yes_

_and the something better make up for how you left me at the party_

_you meanie_

To which he got a response not even thirty seconds later:

_only if you’re willing to reciprocate the implied service_

And so of course Michael answered:

_duh_

**Author's Note:**

> im trippin rn sorry i havent edited this i just decided to upload without reading comprende ayye i wrote it like a few days ago i think


End file.
